


3. Питомец

by Silina13



Series: #otp_doityourself по Паррлейну [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silina13/pseuds/Silina13
Summary: Один из тринадцати драбблов по otp_doityourself ивенту ( https://twitter.com/mjarmerchant/status/1267107198070595586 )
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: #otp_doityourself по Паррлейну [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814209
Kudos: 3





	3. Питомец

Кэтрин любит тишину.  
Любит сидеть одна в квартире с кружкой кофе в руках и читать книгу или работать над статьёй. Тишина всегда давала ей ощущение свободы и защищённости, будто она оказывалась в своей собственной маленькой вселенной.  
Девушка оторвала взгляд от монитора ноутбука и взглянула на настенные часы.  
— Где же Энн снова шляется? — Кэт часто говорила сама с собой вслух, когда рядом никого не было, однако такие ситуации случались не очень часто, и в последнее время постоянное присутствие рядом людей даже перестало раздражать девушку. Правду говорят, что, находясь в отношениях с человеком, хочешь, не хочешь, но становишься немного более похож на него.  
Кэтрин попыталась продолжить писать статью, но слова не приходили в голову.Пятый раз переписывая одно и то же предложение, она решила, что пришло время отдохнуть, хотя это и не входило в план её работы.  
По холодному полу (вы замечали, что тапочки всегда теряются в самый неподходящий момент?) она поволоклась на кухню, чтобы заварить ещё кофе и размять затёкшие ноги. Если бы Энн была дома, то обязательно в тысячный раз заметила бы, что перерывы Катерине стоит делать чаще и что такими темпами она себе зрение за пару недель посадит. «Хорошо, что она не знает, что это мой образ жизни последние лет семь» — думала в такие моменты Кэт, но вслух повторяла, что обязательно исправится.  
Чайник поставлен на плиту, остаётся только ждать свиста (если свистом можно назвать что-то среднее между хрипами удушаемого и криками хомячка). Девушка, зябко поведя плечами, подошла к окну и пробежалась взглядом по лежащей вдоль дома дороге. Никого хоть отдалённо напоминающего Энн. Кэтрин закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. Она уже начинала серьёзно беспокоиться за свою возлюбленную, а та, как это по закону подлости бывает, именно сегодня не взяла с собой мобильный. Энн могла задерживаться (что тут таить, она часто задерживалась), но не настолько. Смена закончилась больше часа назад, а идти от кафешки, в которой подрабатывает Анна, не больше двадцати минут.  
— Ещё десять минут, и пойду искать её.

Раздался громкий звук, характерный для их входной двери в момент открытия, заставляя Кэт вздрогнуть и обернуться. С кухни кусок коридора, называемый прихожей, не было видно, но, судя по включившемуся свету и шуршанию одежды, Энн всё-таки пришла.  
— Энни, ты? — Почему-то люди задают этот вопрос тогда, когда ответ очевиден.  
— Нет, не я, призрак моего конспекта по истории. Пришёл мстить за своё сожжение. — Как говорит Энн: «Когда-нибудь я отвечу, как нормальный, адекватный, взрослый человек и здохну.» Её голос звучал так, будто она хочет что-то скрыть, но старательно делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Актёрский талант впервые отказывал ей.  
Кэтрин тихонько направилась в прихожую, чтобы посмотреть, что там с Анной такое. Увиденное ситуацию не особо прояснило. Девушка яростно, но при этом аккуратно, запихивала что-то под свою куртку, бормоча себе под нос что-то на английском вперемешку с французским, и пыталась при помощи одной ноги стянуть с другой кроссовок (не очень удачно).  
— Эм, что ты делаешь? — Энн за своими действиями не заметила, как подошла Кэт.  
— Ничего, солнышко, — она резко выпрямилась и улыбнулась, всё ещё удерживая что-то дёргающееся и шипящее под курткой.  
Кэт нахмурилась.  
— Что ты держишь? — Скрестив руки на груди, она облокотилась о стену и слегка приподняла брови.  
— Господи, Кэтти, ты так подозревательно на меня смотришь, будто я вся в чьей-то крови пришла! — Девушка неловко хихикнула, продолжая строить дурочку. Только Катерина собиралась сказать, что слова «подозревательно» нет, и продолжить «допрос», как вдруг Анна пискнула и резко подняла руки, а из-под её куртки вылетело что-то чёрное и ломанулось в сторону кухни.  
— А! Что это?! — Кэт сама не заметила, как оказалась за спиной девушки и испуганно вцепилась ей в плечо. Вместо ответа Энн рванула за одной ей известным существом, вновь оставляя Катерину наедине с её мыслями.

Пойти следом за Анной Кэт не решилась и поэтому просто стояла у входной двери, вслушиваясь в грохот, с ужасом представляя, какой разгром там творится. В один миг всё затихло. Спустя пару секунд из полумрака коридора вынырнула поцарапанная Энн с виновником беспорядка в вытянутых руках. (правильнее было бы сказать «виновница беспорядка с бедным перепуганным животным в руках», но пусть будет так)

— Зачем ты притащила к нам кота?! — Шокированной Катерину Анна видела только дважды: когда Китти получила растяжение шеи, завязывая шнурки, и сейчас. — А если у него блохи или лишай, или что-нибудь похуже! А ну отнеси его на улицу!  
— Ну Кэ-эти! Ну посмотри какой хорошенький! — Девушка приподняла кота на уровень глаз Катерины, будто от этого она станет к нему благосклоннее, — Ну разве он тебе не нравится? Просто посмотри какие у него глазки! А лапки!..  
— Нет! Ты не можешь просто взять и притащить в нашу квартиру кота!  
— Ну пожалуйста! — Сейчас Катерина сравнить Анну с кем-то кроме десятилетней девочки не могла. — Ты ведь сама всегда говорила, что уличным котам плохо живётся и как тебе их жалко! Так давай дадим одному из них лучшую жизнь! — Мольба во взгляде больших глаз, слегка надутые губы, поза «на носочках», даже рост добавлял схожести. В Кэт боролись желание не огорчать этого «ребёнка» и принципы.  
— Ты только что сама видела, что он может натворить! А это первые пять минут его пребывания здесь!  
— Просто он испугался, когда на пол грохнулся! Вот и побежал куда глаза глядят!  
Катерина не хотела продолжать этот спор и замолчала, обдумывая следующую фразу.  
— Питомец — это огромная ответственность, — Девушка решила пойти «в наступление». — за ним нужно убирать, кормить, лечить, это не просто мягкая игрушка. Ты думала над тем, готова ли взять эту ответственность на себя?  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Конечно! — Выражение лица Анны за мгновение из просящего стало возмущённым, — И вообще, Кэтти, у меня такое ощущение, что ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз! Я уже взрослый человек и готова взять на себя ответственность! — Энн обиженно прижала пребывающего в лёгком шоке кота к груди и исподлобья глянула на Кэт. — А ты будто считаешь меня маленькой девочкой какой-то…

Она отвела взгляд немного в сторону и тяжело вздохнула, снова заглянула Кэт в глаза и, перехватив зверя поудобнее, поплелась к двери.

— Я ведь ради тебя его принесла… Мне-то собачки больше нравятся, а ты вот кошек обожаешь… Я хотела тебе сюрприз сделать, вымыть этого маленького монстра, накормить, чтобы поспокойнее был… Знала бы ты, каких трудов мне стоило его выманить из водосточной трубы! Но если ты категорически против, то не буду спорить… — Стоя на пороге она опять обернулась и грустно посмотрела в глаза девушки. Секунду в ней будто что-то боролось, после чего она покачала из стороны в сторону головой и, снова вздохнув, тихонько сказала:  
— Всё-таки ты права. Наверное, я всё ещё веду себя, как маленькая глупая девчонка. Пора взрослеть.  
Энн почесала кота за ушком и закрыла дверь, лишь обронив напоследок короткое «Минут через десять буду».  
Чайник засвистел, а Катерина так и осталась стоять в прихожей, обдумывая происходящее.

— Подожди! — Анна удивлённо обернулась. Она явно не ожидала, что Кэт побежит следом за ней. Тем более, что она побежит по улице в пижаме и толком не надетых нормально на ноги ботинках.  
«Хотя чему я удивляюсь? Кэтти никогда не задумывалась о мнении окружающих…»  
Катерина подбежала к ней и, отдышавшись, заговорила:  
— В общем, я не против оставить кота. — Она рвано вдохнула холодный воздух и тыкнула девушку пальцем в плечо, чуть не потеряв при этом равновесие. — Но ухаживать за ним будешь ты. Если не справишься, то мы его кому-то другому отдадим… Вот.  
Как Энн не ожидала появления Кэт, так и Кэт не ожидала, что Энн, узнав о её решении, чуть ли не со слезами на глазах бросится к ней с объятиями вместе с котом. (Не волнуйтесь, ни одно животное не пострадало.)  
— Солнышко моё! Я так рада, что ты передумала! — Уткнувшись лбом в плечо Катерины затараторила она. — Я уже почти отпустила его, ещё полминуты и пришлось бы снова приманивать!  
Кэт в ответ только положила руку на спину девушки, притягивая её ещё ближе. Всё-таки обниматься теплее, чем просто стоять.  
Вскоре коту надоело быть зажатым между двумя телами, и он начал пытаться вырваться. Только тогда Анна отпустила Катерину.  
— А теперь потопали домой, а то ты сейчас совсем замёрзнешь! Не зима, конечно, но и не лето тоже, чтобы в пижаме по улице бегать. Куда ты вообще без куртки попёрлась? — Она улыбнулась и схватила Кэт за руку, призывая идти обратно. Катерина «на буксире» последовала за девушкой.  
— Кстати, уходя, ты сказала, что выманивала его из водосточной трубы. Это правда?  
— Угу, вообще там така-а-ая история получилась, короче…  
Пока Энн рассказывала о своих попытках выманить кота куском найденного в сумке пирожка с курицей, девушки успешно вернулись домой и в целом провели вечер как обычно. За исключением того, что около сорока минут вытаскивали кота из-под кровати, чтобы помыть.

— И да, на будущее, — сказала Катерина, придвигая кота ближе к Энн и ложась на свободную часть кровати, — всегда предварительно обговаривай со мной подобные вещи. Хорошо?  
— Угу, постараюсь, — девушка погладила не одобрявшего это всё, но не уходящего по причине холода в квартире, зверя.  
— «Постараюсь» значит да?  
— Наверное, — Энн улыбнулась и взъерошила Кэт волосы, на что та недовольно поморщилась и быстро выключила свет, пряча ответную улыбку.


End file.
